walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Violet (Videogame)
Violet, comumente chamada como Vi, é a tritagonista de The Walking Dead Final Season junto com Louis. Ela é uma das pescadora do internato de Ericson e Ex-namorada de Minerva. Violet é descrita como uma personagem pragmática, sarcástica e "solitária". Violet mais tarde se torna a líder do internato, após a morte de seu líder original. Ela também é um possível interesse amoroso por Clementine. Personalidade Violet é uma jovem forte, corajosa e solitária que não teme pelo perigo. Suas habilidades de sobrevivencia e eficiencia em matar os zumbis torna ela uma das personagens mais capazes do seu grupo. Após a morte aparente de Minerva, Violet tornou-se retraída e antagônica, causando uma rachadura profunda em sua amizade com Brody e outros alunos da escola. Pré-Apocalipse Nada é se sabe sobre a vida de Violet antes ou quando o surto começou, exceto que ela era uma estudante no Colégio Interno de Ericson para Troubeled Youth. Ela também teve amizades próximas com Brody, Tennessee, Minerva e Sophie antes do início do surto, e está implícito que ela se envolveu romanticamente com Minerva, antes ou depois do surto. Ela também afirmou que ela sente falta de nuggets de frango e sempre os teria no domingo, devido a estar ocupado com a igreja e estudo bíblico. Pós-Apocalipse 4ª Temporada Done Running Depois que Clementine acorda de ser nocauteada por um acidente de carro, Violet a observa atravessar o pátio do alto de uma parede. Quando os caminhantes invadem a zona segura da escola e colocam em risco uma festa de caça, ela acusa maliciosamente Clementine de ser responsável. No entanto, ela fica impressionada quando Clementine ajuda a lutar contra os caminhantes, e se junta a Marlon e Louis em um jogo de guerra para descobrir mais sobre o recém-chegado - expressando irritação com as tentativas de Louis de flertar com Clem. Mais tarde, à noite, Violet vai buscar material de arte para Tenn do antigo quarto de Minnie e Sophie e descobre que Clementine e AJ foram instalados lá. Ela pede desculpas por sua beligerância anterior e conta a Clem sobre o que aconteceu com Minerva e Sophie, apreciando-a quando Clem a consola. Ir pescar com Violet e Brody: No dia seguinte, Violet, Brody e Clem vão para a antiga cabana pegar peixe, Violet expressando irritação com os vôos de fantasia de Brody. Uma vez sozinha com Clem, ela pede desculpas pela conversa desajeitada da noite anterior e revela que ela e Brody eram amigos íntimos antes das mortes de Minerva e Sophie; e que a razão pela qual Brody esteve com eles foi porque Violet queria trabalhar na estufa e pediu para trocar de lugar com ela. Clem pode escolher ajudá-los a se reconciliar e começar a reparar sua amizade. Ao passar pela área de caça procurando por Louis e Aasim, eles descobrem que várias de suas armadilhas de coelho foram atacadas e sabotadas. Ir caçar com Louis Aasim: Depois que Clem, Louis e Aasim aparecem na cabine de pesca para encontrá-lo saqueado, com as lanças roubadas, Violet e Brody chegam - não tendo tido muito sucesso pescando devido às armadilhas terem sido invadidas. Quando Clem descobre um cigarro enrolado à mão feito de uma página da Bíblia, Brody entra em pânico e se apressa para informar Marlon. Aasim leva a magrinha captura de volta para a escola; e Clem, Vi e Louis decidem obter comida adicional da antiga estação de trem. Vi vigia a porta enquanto Louis distrai o rebanho de andadores e Clem e AJ carregam comida em sacos de lona. Violet entra na sala, interrompendo o impasse entre Clem, AJ e Abel; ou simplesmente perdendo Clem empurrando Abel pela janela e entrando na horda de caminhantes. Eles voltam para a escola, mas a explosão de Brody depois de saber da presença de Abel estraga o clima triunfante e Violet logo sai para limpar - deprimido devido ao próximo aniversário das mortes de Minnie e Sophie. Mais tarde naquela noite, Violet é despertado por uma comoção no pátio da escola e sai para ver Marlon sendo mantido sob a mira de uma arma por AJ e acusando Clem de ter assassinado Brody. Violet fica chocada quando Clem acusa Marlon de dar Sophie e Minnie para invasores, e ter assassinado Brody para encobri-lo. Apelo para Violet: Clementine pede apoio a Violet depois que Marlon pega o revólver de AJ e ameaça matá-la, mas Violet inicialmente se recusa - dizendo que ela realmente não a conhece. No entanto, se Clem afirma que Marlon teria deixado ela ser levada também se ela estivesse com Minnie e Sophie naquele dia, Violet recuperaria sua determinação e ficaria entre Marlon e Clem. Puxando seu cutelo, ela diz a Marlon para soltar a arma e deixar o assunto ser resolvido corretamente, reunindo os outros alunos para o lado dela. Apelo a Louis: Depois de Louis subir e ficar entre Clem e Marlon, Violet se junta a eles tentando convencer Marlon a largar a arma e se render pacificamente. Depois que AJ recupera sua arma e mata Marlon, Violet está entre os estudantes olhando para ele em choque e horror. Suffer the Children Se Clementine apelou para Violet por ajuda contra Marlon, (Determinante) ela vai ficar entre o resto do grupo e Alvin Jr., dizendo-lhes para se demitir e para Clem levar Alvin Jr. para os dormitórios antes que a situação possa se agravar ainda mais. Violet e os outros passam a noite cavando túmulos para Marlon e Brody, e no dia seguinte ela manda Tenn convidar Clem e Alvin Jr. para o funeral deles, mas não consegue pronunciar um elogio ao primeiro por causa do que fez Minerva, Sophie e Brody. Quando Mitch confronta Clementine e Alvin Jr. com raiva, exigindo que eles sejam condenados ao ostracismo, Violet se levanta para eles novamente e diz a eles para voltarem para seus dormitórios enquanto o grupo realiza uma votação. Violet vota para deixá-los ficar, mas está em desvantagem de 5-3 pelos outros e vai com Louis para informar Clem e Alvin Jr. da decisão. Se Clem aceitar a decisão de bani-los, (Determinante) Violet fica com raiva por causa de sua complacência e pede que ela revide. Violet e Louis escoltam Clem e Alvin Jr. para fora da zona de segurança, Violet desejando que eles pudessem ter ficado. Quando Clem e Alvin Jr. são capturados por Lilly e Abel, Violet e Louis voltam para salvá-los. Violet atira Lilly no ombro com o arco de Marlon. (Determinante) Depois que Louis é baleado no braço, (Determinante) ele e Violet voltam para a escola presumindo que os invasores mataram Clementine e Alvin Jr. Quando Clementine retornou no dia seguinte com um ferido Alvin Jr., Violet fez Ruby e Louis tratarem oi ferimentos e chama Clementine na sede para conversar. Se Clementine pediu ajuda a Louis e a Louis contra Lilly e Abel, (Determinante) Violet diz a Clementine que ela perdeu o controle quando a viu em perigo, afirmando que está aliviada em vê-la. Se Clementine disse a Violet e James para correr, (determinante) ela diz que pensou que Clementine era corajosa para protegê-los, apesar de estar em perigo sozinha. Violet diz a Clementine que Mitch e os outros não estão felizes por ela ter retornado e pergunta a Clementine quem é Lilly, dizendo que os outros suspeitam que Clementine pareça familiar com os atacantes e manifesta preocupação por ela permitir que um estranho veja a escola. Violet lamenta a situação, imaginando como ela vai convencer os outros a deixarem Clementine e Alvin Jr. se manterem diante do caos que se aproxima. Quando informada sobre o que o grupo de Lilly e Abel faz com os jovens que capturam, Violet concorda com a proposta de Clementine de fortalecer a escola e se preparar para o inevitável ataque dos atacantes. Quando Mitch invade a matriz e grita com ela por voltar à decisão do grupo de exilar Clementine e Alvin Jr., Violet o repreende furiosamente e o envia para ajudar Clem a recuperar o arame farpado e outros suprimentos da estufa. Mitch questiona sua autoridade, mas Violet encerra seu desafio e assume a liderança do grupo Ericson, já que ninguém mais se levantou para substituir Marlon. Enquanto as tensões aumentam durante as duas semanas de espera pelo ataque dos invasores, Violet argumenta com Louis sobre não puxar seu peso e pede a Clementine para supervisionar os preparativos e garantir que todos estejam fazendo seu trabalho. Depois de uma briga entre Aasim e Willy, Violet se junta a Louis, Clementine, Alvin Jr., Tenn e Aasim para um jogo de Truth-or-Dare para aliviar as tensões, notando que eles não jogam um jogo de cartas desde o jogo de War. Quando chega a vez dela, ela pede Clementine se ela prefere se casar, "virar", ou matar Aasim, Ruby ou James. Quando Louis pergunta a Clementine se ela desenvolveu sentimentos por alguém desde que chegou, Violet resmunga sua maneira de formular a pergunta. Se Clem diz que ela tem, Violet fica surpresa; e se Clementine diz que não, Violet zomba de Louis. (Determinante) Depois que o jogo termina, Violet convida Clementine para se juntar a ela no topo da torre do sino para inspecionar as defesas da parede do fundo. Vá com Violet: Enquanto Violet e Clementine escalam o interior arruinado da torre, Violet conta a Clementine sobre sua vida antes do apocalipse de Walker: tendo crescido em uma família cristã, passando muito tempo com sua avó e comendo nuggets de frango depois da Escola Dominical . Satisfeita com as defesas, Violet pergunta a Clementine se ela tem tempo para sentar e conversar com ela antes do turno de vigia. Sentada na parede, Violet observa que Clementine poderia ter saído a qualquer momento depois que os ferimentos de Alvin Jr. foram tratados, perguntando por que ela ficou para ajudá-los a lutar contra os invasores. Se Clementine responder que ficou porque Ericson é sua casa, Violet concorda. Se Clem diz que ela ficou porque é onde Violet estava, ela é tocada e diz que está feliz. (Determinante) Em resposta a Clem perguntando se ela conhece alguma constelação, Violet faz um jogo inventando novas e perguntando a Clem qual do grupo ela acha que se encaixa nas características que ela atribui a elas. Se Clementine atribui a constelação de peixes para ela, Violet observa que não é o caso, uma vez que ela especificou "bom com as pessoas", mas toma como um complemento. Se Clementine está em silêncio, Violet declara melancolicamente que ela acha que seria adequado para Minerva. Se Clem pegar o peixe para si mesma, Violet comenta que não atende ao requisito de "cheio de energia" - tendo perdido turnos de vigia devido a dormir. Se Clementine lhe atribuir a constelação de facas, Violet concorda que é uma boa escolha; e se Clementine atribui a si mesma, Violet declara que ela deseja que os outros possam ver Clem do jeito que ela faz. Se Clementine está em silêncio, Violet diz que Ruby é uma boa escolha para a faca. Se Clementine atribui a constelação de pássaros para ela, Violet admite que às vezes ela se sente sobrecarregada pelo estresse de liderar o grupo através desta crise e deseja poder voar para longe. Se Clementine atribui a constelação de pássaros para si mesma, Vi observa que talvez um dia eles possam voar juntos. Se Clementine permanecer em silêncio, Vi, infelizmente, afirma que ela acha que não conhece ninguém assim. Se Clementine atribui o peixe ea faca para ela, Violet fica lisonjeada, mas diz a ela para escolher outra pessoa. Se Clementine atribui tanto o peixe quanto a faca para si mesma, Violet fica aborrecida e a chama para não importuná-los. (Determinante) Decidida a tentar confessar seus sentimentos, Violet diz a Clementine que ela assistiu inúmeros amigos e entes queridos irem embora e nunca mais voltarem, mas que Clementine voltou e agora ela não pode imaginar como seria a vida sem ela. Violet fica envergonhada, resmungando que soa estúpido em voz alta e esperando que ela entenda o que ela quer dizer. Apenas amigas: Se Clem responder dizendo a Violet que ela gosta dela como uma amiga, Violet é consolada e observa que é legal ter alguém em quem ela possa confiar. Ela, brincando, pede a Clementine que eles precisam fazer pulseiras de amizade, resmungando que ela odeia artes e ofícios quando Clementine diz que isso não é oficial até que eles façam isso. Mais do que amigas: Se Clementine responde dizendo a Violet que ela desenvolveu sentimentos românticos por ela e diz que quer ser a namorada de Violet, Violet fica surpresa, mas felizmente concorda e diz que gostaria disso. Se Clementine diz que quer levar as coisas devagar e lidar primeiro com as circunstâncias atenuantes, Violet está compreendendo e diz que não vai a lugar algum, acrescentando que está feliz por seus sentimentos por Clementine serem mútuos. Se Clementine diz que não tem certeza de quais são seus sentimentos, apenas que ela gosta de Violet e quer isso, Violet diz que ela também gosta. Se Clementine a beija, Violet fica inicialmente chocada, mas fica feliz por seus sentimentos serem retribuídos. Se Clementine confessa que tem sentimentos por ela, Violet hesitante coloca a mão na Clementine's para afirmar seu novo relacionamento. Ruby interrompe o momento chamando por eles, e Clementine sai para iniciar seu turno de vigia. Vá com Louis: Violet passa a noite sozinha na varanda. Quando Clementine vê os invasores se aproximando, Violet diz a Clementine para ficar em segurança. Quando os atacantes derrubam os portões, Violet arma-se com um arco e flechas e fica chocada ao ouvir de Lilly que Minnie ainda está viva e é um membro disposto do grupo de invasores. Se Clementine escolheu passar o tempo com ela, (Determinante) Violet entra em uma briga com um dos atacantes do sexo feminino, enquanto Louis aborda Lilly e é agarrado. Se Clementine escolheu passar o tempo com Louis, Violet é quem pega Lilly de Clementine enquanto Louis entra em uma briga com um dos invasores. (Determinante) Save Violet (Viva): Se Clementine escolher salvar Violet, ela atira o atacante inimigo com o arco de Marlon, permitindo que Violet fuja; embora Louis, Aasim e Omar sejam capturados. Uma vez que os Caminhantes que entram através dos portões quebrados são tratados, Violet se desespera com a perda de seus amigos, dizendo que se ela soubesse onde olhar ela mesma derrubaria suas paredes. Clementine tranquiliza-a, e Violet observa com um olhar frio quando se volta para interrogar Abel. Save Louis (Viva): Se Clementine escolher salvar Louis, Violet será subjugada e capturada pelos atacantes. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra a quantidade de pessoas que Violet matou: *Vários zumbis. Curiosidades *Caso Clementine escolhe seguir Violet e as duas começam a contar estrelas, Violet irá fazer uma possivel referência ao Spy ''de Team Fortress 2 , falando : ''I Spy with my eye a knife'''' *Violet sempre irá defender e ficar do lado de Clementine independentemente das escolhas do jogador. *Violet é uma das poucas personagens LGBT a aparecer no jogo. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de The Walking Dead Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens (Videogame)